This invention relates generally to exercise equipment. More specifically, the invention relates to a calf muscle exercise device.
A variety of conventional exercises are known for working out the calf muscle; these are divided into two main types. The first type of calf muscle exercise involves positioning the feet on the floor or other flat surface and then raising the heels above the surface and then lowering them. This exercises the calf muscle through a range of contraction. The second type of calf muscle exercise involves positioning the feet on a step or other type of ledge, and then lowering the heels beneath the level of the ledge and then raising them. This exercises the calf muscle through a range of extension and stretches the calf muscle.
These techniques provide moderate levels of exercise for the calf muscle, but a more efficient and thorough technique would be preferred.